fire against boredom
by RaiseYourVoice88
Summary: Ace/Law, oneshort, part 1 "Klar, mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich bin nur-…" Bevor er den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, wurde er durch ein lautes Krachen unterbrochen und eine seiner fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen zog sich nach oben. Was war denn nun los?


Titel: fire against boredom

Teil: 1/1

Autor: TakaPi

Fandom: One Piece

Pair: Law x ? (angedeutet)

Disclaimer: nix meins und nix money xP

Widmung: wer will's haben? xDD

Kommentar: Vom Anime her bin ich auf dem Stand von Folge 407 und wer es nicht zumindest bis etwa Folge 400 kennt, dem sind zwei der vorkommenden Charaktere unbekannt und dementsprechend sollte man hier wohl aufgrund möglicher Spoiler einen Rückzug antreten ^^"

[i]_ROOM_[/i]

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien die gesamte Umgebung still zu stehen, während von einem Moment auf den anderen eine beinahe unsichtbare Kuppel auftauchte, die ihn und seine Gegner einschloss. Die Marinesoldaten waren augenscheinlich irritiert und ließen unbewusst ihre Waffen wenige Millimeter tiefer sinken, schauten sich mit verwirrten Blicken an und anschließend wieder auf den jungen Piraten ihnen gegenüber, der gerade sein langes Schwert zückte.

Die schmalen Lippen des jungen Mannes wurden von einem unheilvollen und siegessicheren Lächeln geziert, während er das Schwert locker aus dem Handgelenk mit einer kunstvollen Bewegung durch die Luft gleiten ließ, als sei es nicht viel schwerer als eine Feder.

„Das war wohl nichts Bürschchen. Die Klinge ist zwar lang, aber wir sind dennoch außerhalb deiner Reichweite.", rief einer der Soldaten mit einem höhnischen Lachen und hob seine Pistole, um den Dunkelhaarigen mit dem gelb-schwarzen Hemd ins Visier zu nehmen und ihm den Gar aus zu machen.

„Ach, ist das so?"

Das Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, überlegener, und während seine Waffe beinahe lautlos zurück in die Schwertscheide sank, machte er mit der anderen Hand eine leichte Bewegung – ließ die Soldaten erschrocken die Luft anhalten und dann konnte sich der eine oder andere ein entsetzest Aufschreien beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen.

Sie waren eindeutig am Leben, es war nirgends Blut zu sehen und keiner von ihnen verspürte Schmerzen, aber dennoch trennten sich plötzlich die Glieder ihrer Körper voneinander, sodass Köpfe, Arme, Beine, Torsos und Unterkörper scheinbar schwerelos durch die Luft schwebten.

Jeder, der sich innerhalb der kaum sichtbaren Kuppel befunden hatte, war wortwörtlich auseinandergenommen worden und mit ein paar beinahe hypnotischen Bewegungen der schlanken Hände des Piraten wurden die Körperteile durcheinander gemischt, setzten sich vollkommen unpassend wieder zusammen und die wenigen Soldaten, die nicht von diesem Schicksal ereilt worden waren, konnten nur mit offenen Mündern zuschauen.

Ein Bein da, wo sich eigentlich ein Arm befinden sollte, Köpfe fanden sich nicht mehr auf Hälsen wieder und an der ein oder anderen Stelle wurde noch ein Gegenstand aus der Umgebung eingeflochten – wenn dieses Schauspiel nicht so skurril gewesen wäre, manche Leute hätten es sicherlich als Kunst bezeichnet.

„Wie war das noch? Außerhalb meiner Reichweite? Also ich bin da andere Meinung~", meinte der junge Dunkelhaarige mit einem belustigten Unterton, während er das an seine Schulter gelehnte Schwert locker mit den schlanken Finger umfasst hielt und kurz seine Mütze zurechtrückte.

Teufelskräfte, für manche mochten sie eine Art Fluch sein, für andere vielmehr ein Segen oder eine Möglichkeit mehr Macht zu erlangen. In seinen Augen war es zwar teilweise letzteres, aber in erster Linie bedeutete es für ihn Freiheit (wenn nicht zu sagen „Narrenfreiheit"). Wer ihm auf die Nerven ging konnte bequem aus dem Weg geräumt werden, aber ohne ihn umbringen oder verletzen zu müssen. Nicht, dass er damit ein Problem gehabt hätte, aber er hatte wenig Lust sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen.

Wer der Meinung war, dass Puzzeln etwas für kleine Kinder war, der hatte seine Version davon noch nie erlebt. Im Grunde waren die Marinesoldaten vor ihm nichts weiter als ein Puzzle mit etwas anderen Spielregeln – es ging nämlich darum, die Puzzleteile falsch zusammenzusetzen und nicht so wie es von der Natur vorgesehen war.

Menschliche Puzzle…irgendwie hatte das beinahe etwas Makaberes an sich, aber eben nur beinahe.

„Bepo, kümmere dich um den Rest dieser selbstüberzeugten Deppen, so langsam wird mir das Spielchen nämlich zu langweilig. Außerdem müssen wir eh weiter, der Log Port hat sich bereits wieder aufgeladen.", forderte der junge Mann mit dem gelb-schwarzen Hemd die Gestalt im orangefarbenen Overall neben sich auf, die nun aus dem Schatten trat und sich tatsächlich als Eisbär herausstellte, der die verbliebenen Marinesoldaten in kürzester Zeit mit ein paar gezielte kicks erledigt hatte.

Anerkennend nickend schritt der Dunkelhaarige auf den Bären zu, um ihm kurz auf die Schulter zu klopfen und dann mit einer kurzen Handbewegung dazu aufzufordern, ihm zu folgen. Irgendwie ermüdete es ihn, dass sie seit einigen Tagen ständig auf die Marine stießen und dann auch noch nur auf solche unterqualifizierten Idioten, bei denen ihn der Sieg nicht mal annähernd Mühe kostete. Wie gerne würde er mal wieder einer interessanten Persönlichkeit begegnen…

Mit einem fast schon schwermütigen Seufzen ließ Trafalgar Law sich auf seinem Schiff gegen die Reling sinken, stellte das Schwert neben sich ab und lehnte es ebenfalls dagegen. Wieso nur war es in letzter Zeit nur so verdammt langweilig? So langsam konnte er wirklich mal wieder etwas Action gebrauchen, sonst würde er noch auf die Idee kommen irgendeine Marinebasis einnehmen zu wollen, nur um wieder mal richtig Chaos und Unruhe stiften zu können und zwar ohne, dass der Spaß nach fünf Minuten schon wieder um war. Irgendwie musste man den Schwierigkeitsgrad doch erhöhen.

„Käpt'n, ist alles okay?", ertönte nun die Stimme von Bepo, der kurz nach ihm ihr Schiff wieder betreten hatte und den Chef der Heart Piraten etwas besorgt musterte. Irgendwie schien Law seit ein paar Tagen nicht so ganz zufrieden und starrte manchmal Stundenlang einfach nur stumpf hinaus aufs weite Meer, obwohl er sonst ständig mit jemandem aus der Crew am Reden oder herum scherzen war.

„Klar, mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich bin nur-…"

Bevor er den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, wurde er durch ein lautes Krachen unterbrochen und eine seiner fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen zog sich nach oben. Was war denn nun los?

Sie hatten gerade den Anker gelichtet und waren in begriff aus dem Hafen auszulaufen, wieso musste also ausgerechnet dann irgendwas passieren, was ganz eventuell in irgendeiner Weise interessant und Langeweile-bekämpfend sein könnte?

Murrend stieß Law sich von der Reling ab und ging mit wenigen Schritten zum anderen Ende des Schiffes, nur um zu sehen, dass etwas weiter innerhalb der Stadt dicke dunkelgraue Rauchschwaden aufstiegen und ein paar orangerote Flammen in den dämmrigen Abendhimmel züngelten.

Eigentlich hatte er bei dem Krach gehofft, dass irgendwo ein Kampf stattfand, wo sich eventuell ein etwas stärkerer Gegner finden lassen würde, aber Pustekuchen, es handelte sich scheinbar nur um einen dämlichen Brand. Es befanden sich ohnehin bereits gut zwei Meter Wasser zwischen ihrem Schiff und dem Land, also stopfte er seine Neugier einfach wieder dahin, wo sie raus gekrochen war und ließ sich leicht beleidigt an Ort und Stelle auf die Planken sinken.

Sich die Mütze vom Kopf ziehend ließ er seine Stirn gegen ein Holzbrett der Reling sinken und knautschte den Stoff kurz in der Hand zusammen, bevor er die Kopfbedeckung zu Bepo warf, der noch immer etwas irritiert auf Deck herumstand. Dieser stummen Aufforderung nachkommend nahm der Eisbär sich auch gleich noch das Schwert seines Kapitäns, um beide Sachen unter Deck zu bringen und den Schwarzhaarigen etwas in Ruhe zu lassen.

Seine Ruhe hatte Law allerdings nur für eine knappe Minute, da auf einmal wieder Unruhe vom Festland ertönte und diesmal war die Ursache irgendein Kerl, der sich lautstark über das Verschwinden seines Schiffes beschwerte.

„Was zur Hölle ist denn da los?", murrte der Dunkelhaarige mit den Augen rollend und legte die Handflächen auf die Reling, um sich wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen, damit er sich den Typen mal ansehen konnte, der inzwischen scheinbar Gesellschaft von ein paar Bewohnern bekommen hatte.

Es handelte sich um einen Piraten, da war Law sich ziemlich sicher. In der Abenddämmerung konnte er den Typen zwar nicht genauer erkennen, aber er trug eine halblange dunkle Hose und einen etwas helleren Hut – kein Hemd oder dergleichen. Um den Hals des Fremden hing eine Kette aus ziemlich großen Perlen und er hatte einen Rucksack locker über die Schulter geworfen, sah also irgendwie doch etwas mehr nach einem Touristen als nach einem Piraten aus.

„Ey, du! Habt ihr was mit dem Verschwinden meines Bootes zu tun?", brüllte der Kerl auf einmal los und sein Blick war zweifelsfrei auf Law gerichtet, der im ersten Moment nur irritiert blinzelte. Ging es nicht eben noch um ein Schiff? Das war in den letzten Sekunden wohl rasch zu einem Boot geschrumpft. Also wohl doch eher kein Pirat…

„Hier war kein Schiff, Boot oder ähnliches und wir haben auch keines mitgehen oder verschwinden lassen.", rief der junge Kapitän schulterzuckend zurück, zog verwundert über diesen komischen Vogel eine Augenbraue hoch und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte an die Reling. Es war den ganzen Tag so erstickend warm gewesen, da tat die aufkommende frische Brise vom Meer ausgesprochen gut.

„Shit! … Sag mal…ihr habt nicht gerade einen guten Tag und würdet mich eventuell mit zur nächsten Insel nehmen, oder?", fragte der Kerl auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel und Law fragte sich, ob der Typ überhaupt wusste, dass er gerade mit Piraten sprach. Wahrscheinlich war das eh nur irgendein bekloppter, besoffener Spinner. Wobei…eigentlich klang der Kerl noch ganz nüchtern, aber ein Spinner war er sicherlich schon.

Wieso zur Hölle sollte er bitte irgendeinen Fremden und dann auch noch so einen merkwürdigen Kauz auf seinem Schiff mitnehmen wollen, wo er nicht mal wusste, wie lange sie wohl bis zur nächsten Insel brauchen würden. Während er für einen Moment auf das dunkle Wasser zwischen dem Schiff und dem Hafen starrte, legte sich dann allerdings ein kleines Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

„Wenn du mitwillst, dann kommt doch her. Anhalten oder gar zurückkommen werden wir nicht. Schaffst du es an Bord, dann nehmen wir dich mit.", verkündete der junge Pirat belustigt und würde jetzt nur zu gerne den Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen sehen können, aber dafür war es einfach schon zu dunkel und der Typ war auch schon zu weit weg, um wirklich viel erkennen zu können.

Für Law hatte sich damit die Sache auch schon erledigt, da er einfach davon ausging, dass diese Type sicherlich kaum ins Wasser springen und ihnen nachschwimmen würde und da nirgendwo auch nur das kleinste Boot zu sehen war, gab es für ihn wohl keine andere Möglichkeit irgendwie zu ihnen an Bord zu gelangen.

„Okay, ich nehme dich beim Wort!", brüllte der halbnackte Kerl dann doch tatsächlich und drehte sich anschließend um, verschwand zwischen den Häusern der Stadt und das zuvor aufgesetzte Grinsen hatte Law fast schon deutlich aus der Entfernung sehen können.

Was war denn das bitte? Unkaputtbarer Optimismus oder bloße Selbstüberschätzung? Na, vielleicht auch beides…Sollte der Kerl es doch – wie auch immer – versuchen, das würde er ohnehin nicht schaffen, da das Schiff bereits die Bucht verließ und auf das offene Meer zusteuerte.

„Käpt'n, was war denn gerade los?", ertönte auf einmal Bepos Stimme, der auf dem unteren Deck in der Tür zu den Kajüten stand und ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf verwirrt ansah. Er hatte doch eben noch laut und deutlich die Stimme ihres Chefs und die eines anderen Mannes vernommen.

Law drehte sich vom Anblick der Kleinstadt weg, stemmte sich mit den Armen hoch, sodass er nun auf der Reling saß und schaute zu dem weißen Bären mit dem orangefarbenen Overall.

„Ach, nichts weiter – da war eben nur so ein komische Spinner, nicht der rede wert.", meinte er abwinkend und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, was für sein Crewmitglied wohl genügte, da dieser sich abwandte und wieder nach drinnen verschwand.

Die Augen schließend legte Law den Kopf etwas in den Nacken, um den leichten Wind zu genießen, der den salzigen Meergeruch zu ihm herübertrug. Das Rauschen des Meeres hatte irgendwie etwas Einlullendes an sich und würde er nicht gerade einen so ungünstigen Sitzplatz haben, dann würde er sich wohl zu einem kleinen Nickerchen hinreißen lassen. Das wäre allerdings nicht so ratsam, da er dann mit Sicherheit hintenüber ins Meer kippen und jämmerlich ertrinken würde – so sehr er die erlangten Fähigkeiten durch die Teufelsfrucht auch schätzte, als Nichtschwimmer musste er auf See doch etwas vorsichtiger sein.

„Komischer Spinner? Nicht sehr nett…", vernahm er nach wenigen Sekunden Stille eine ihm unbekannte Stimme, begleitet von ruhigen Schritten, die über das Deck auf ihn zukamen. Vor Schreck die Augen aufreißend war Law kurz davor das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und doch noch runter ins dunkelblaue Nass zu stürzen, doch eine kräftige Hand packte nach seinem Handgelenk und verhinderte das mühelos.

Gerade wollte der junge Kapitän dazu ansetzen den eindeutig Fremden zu fragen, was er hier verloren hatte, da erkannte er diesen und sein Mund blieb einfach wortlos ein Stück offen stehen, während seine Augen sich irritiert-ungläubig weiteten.

„Wie…", setzte der Dunkelhaarige nun doch zu einer Frage an, während er den jungen Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren, die halb von einem orangefarbenen Hut verdeckt wurden, anstarrte. Wie kam der Kerl so plötzlich auf das Schiff? Eben war er doch noch Meter weit weg am Hafenbecken gewesen und war dann auch noch in der Stadt verschwunden, also wie konnte er auf einmal direkt vor ihm auf den Planken stehen und ihn mit einem amüsierten Grinsen ansehen.

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich mit kann, wenn ich es nur an Bord schaffe und hier bin ich. Steht das Angebot also noch?", wollte der Mann wissen und schob mit der Fingerspitze seinen Hut ein Stückchen höher, sodass seine Augen nicht mehr im Schatten lagen und auch die Sommersprossen auf seinen Wangen sichtbar wurden.

Mehr als ein weniger geistreiches ‚hä' brachte Law im ersten Moment gar nicht zustande, während er sich von der Reling hatte gleiten lassen und nun wieder sicher auf beiden Beinen stand – nicht, dass er doch noch einen Freiflug zu Fischen machte.

„Also…falls du irgendwie Ärger machst, dann schmeißen wir dich sofort von Bord, dass das klar ist!", brummte der Kopf der Heart Piraten und fühlte sich noch immer etwas überrumpelt. Genau das schien auch seinem Gegenüber klar zu sein, denn dessen Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter und er musterte den wenige Zentimeter kleineren für einen Moment, bevor er diesem seine Hand entgegen streckte.

„Ich sollte mich vielleicht mal vorstellen, wenn ich mich schon vorerst bei euch einniste: Portgas D. Ace.", nannte der Fremde nun seinen Namen und Law runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn, bevor er aber doch die Hand des Anderen ergriff und diese kurz schüttelte. Irgendwie kam er sich etwas dämlich vor, sich als Pirat so normalbürgerlich mit jemandem zu begrüßen.

„Trafalgar Law.", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige knapp und hatte den Kontakt ihrer Hände auch schon wieder unterbrochen.

Wieso nur hatte er dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, dass der Name seines Gegenübers ihm bekannt vorkommen sollte? Der Typ war nicht irgendein Normalo, das war ihm nun aus unerfindlichen Gründen klar, aber er konnte dennoch nicht einordnen, ob es wirklich in Ordnung war, den Kerl einfach mitzunehmen. Vielleicht sollte er ihn besser gleich von Bord werfen, bevor dieser noch irgendwelche Unannehmlichkeiten bereitete…

„Käpt'n, das Essen ist fertig, die Anderen-…"

Bepo stockte mitten im Satz, als er den Unbekannten Typen bei seinem Chef stehen sah und sofort war er in Alarmbereitschaft. Wo kam dieser Kerl auf einmal her und wieder stand er so nah bei Law? War das etwa ein unerwünschter Passagier, der sich mit ihrem Kapitän anlegen wollte?

„Ruhig Blut, Bepo. Es hat sich irgendwie ergeben, dass der Kerl bis zur nächsten Insel bei uns mitfährt. Macht ja nun auch keinen Unterschied, ob nun einer mehr oder weniger auf dem Schiff ist. Tu mir doch den Gefallen und nimm ihn mit – ich habe keinen Hunger.", klärte Law den Bären gelassen auf und deutete Ace mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er seinem Crewmitglied folgen sollte. Bepo würde schon darauf acht geben, dass der Kerl keinen Unsinn anstellte und er konnte sich dann in aller Ruhe überlegen, wie er mit diesem unerwarteten Gast umgehen sollte – wenn überhaupt.

Er sah zwar deutlichen Missfallen in Bepos Augen aufblitzen, doch trotzdem fügte dieser sich den Anweisungen und wartete, bis Ace zu ihm geschlurft war, um mit diesem unter Deck zu verschwinden.

Law war unter dessen etwas aufgefallen, das seine Augen unweigerlich etwas größer werden ließ. Als Ace sich umgedreht hatte, dieses Tattoo auf seinem Rücken…Einem Piraten, der es so weit auf der Grand Line geschafft hatte, dem war dieses Symbol keinesfalls unbekannt. Der Typ war definitiv nicht irgendein gewöhnlicher Passant, sondern Mitglied von Whitebeards Piratenbande. Nach und nach fiel nun endlich auch der Groschen, weswegen der Name ihm bekannt vorgekommen war. Wenn er sich richtig entsann, dass war Ace nicht einfach nur irgendein Crewmitglied von Whitebeard, sondern dessen Vize.

Da hatte er sich ja nun wirklich eine interessante Persönlichkeit auf sein Schiff geholt. Vorerst würde er aber wohl nichts weiter dazu sagen, es sei denn der Andere stiftete Unruhe unter seinen Leuten.

Auf den Planken sitzend und mit dem Rücken an die Reling gelehnt war er gerade eingedöst, als ein Poltern ihn wieder aus dem leichten Schlaf riss. Das Poltern stellte sich als rasche Schritte heraus, die vor ihm zum halten kamen und als er verschlafend blinzelnd den Kopf hob, sah er Bepo vor sich stehen, der irgendwie einen beunruhigten Eindruck machte und etwas außer Atem war, da er wohl einen Sprint über das halbe Deck hingelegt hatte.

„Der Typ…Ace…Ich glaube der hat's hinter sich.", sprach der Bär, nachdem er wieder etwas bei Atem war und sah seinen Kapitän etwas hilflos an, doch dieser schien seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach nicht so ganz zu verstehen, was er nun mit dieser Aussage anfangen sollte.

„Der ist gerade beim Essen einfach weggekippt – mitten in einem Gespräch!", erläuterte Bepo die Lage genauer, was den Dunkelhaarigen nun dazu veranlasste verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen zu ziehen. Weggekippt? Wollte er damit sagen, dass der Kerl gerade abgekratzt war oder was? Irgendwie erschien ihm das nun doch etwas übertrieben…

„Der war eben vollkommen unversehrt und putzmunter, wie soll das gehen? Habt ihr irgendwas angestellt?", fragte er dann etwas misstrauisch und machte es sich in einem Schneidersitz bequem, sah überhaupt keinen Grund sich aufzurappeln und nachzusehen was genau los war. Es war ja nun auch nicht so, dass es irgendwie ein großer Verlust wäre, wenn sein Crewmitglied recht hatte, aber der Grund würde ihn doch schon etwas interessieren. Wenn Ace nämlich einfach so spontan den Löffel abgegeben hatte, dann stimmte hier definitiv etwas nicht und deswegen wollte er diese Option doch gerne ausschließen können.

„Nein, gar nichts. Er hat von dem gleichen gegessen wie der Rest der Mannschaft auch und es hat ihm keiner was rein gemischt oder so. Ich habe den Anderen gleich gesagt, dass du ihn sozusagen als Gast bezeichnet hast und deswegen haben sie akzeptiert, auch wenn sie – wie ich auch – misstrauisch gegenüber diesem Fremden sind. Außerdem gehört er ja augenscheinlich zu Whitebeard.", erwiderte der weiße Bär schulterzuckend und schien noch immer auf eine brauchbare Anweisung des Kapitäns zu warten, die allerdings nicht kommen wollte.

Als Law nach kurzem Überlegen dann doch etwas dazu sagen wollte, wie sie mit der ungewöhnlichen Situation umgehen sollten, flog unten auf Deck die Tür auf und ein Crewmitglied stolperte lachend nach draußen, sah sich suchend um und entdeckte dann die zwei auf dem oberen Deck.

„Bepo, keine Panik, dem Kerl geht es wieder blendend. Der war einfach nur eingepennt, ist jetzt aber wieder hellwach und futtert weiter.", rief der Mann zu den beiden rüber und konnte sich auch während des Sprechens das Lachen nur schwerlich verkneifen. Okay, bei diesem Grund war das auch irgendwie verständlich, immerhin erlebte man es auch nicht alle Tage, dass jemand scheinbar mitten beim Essen einfach wegpennte.

„Was? Eingeschlafen? Was ist denn das für ein komischer Kerl?", murmelte der Bär fassungslos und fasste sich kurz ungläubig mit der Tatze an die Stirn, sah den Kapitän dann mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen an.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich deswegen gestört habe. Scheinbar hat sich die Sache ja von selbst erledigt.", meinte er, doch Law winkte einfach nur schulterzuckend ab und äußerte sich nicht weiter dazu. So langsam sollte er wohl wirklich wissen, dass man sich auf der Grand Line eigentlich über gar nichts mehr wundern durfte – hier war so gut wie nichts unmöglich.

Bepo sah ihn noch einen Moment fragend an, drehte sich dann aber wieder um und begab sich zurück zu den Anderen, bevor diese ihm nichts zu Essen mehr übrig ließen oder bevor ihr Gast alles wegfutterte, da dieser einen ziemlich gesunden Appetit hatte.

Gerade hatte der Dunkelhaarige sich wieder gemütlich zurückgelehnt, da flog auf dem unteren Deck erneut schwungvoll die Tür auf, wurde aber überraschend leise wieder geschlossen und dann näherten sich ihm erneut Schritte. Wenn einem langweilig war hatte auf diesem Schiff irgendwie nie jemand ein Gegenmittel dafür, aber wenn man seine Ruhe wollte, dann kam permanent irgendjemand angelatscht und nervte.

Er hing an seiner Crew, sie waren seine Familie, aber in manchen Momenten konnten sie wirklich etwas aufdringlich sein. Als er den Blick dann allerdings hob, sah er keinesfalls einen aus seiner Mannschaft vor sich stehen, sondern ihren Gast, der eben noch für Aufregung gesorgt hatte.

„Tut mir leid wegen dem leichten Chaos eben, sowas passiert manchmal einfach…", erklärte Ace mit einem schiefen Grinsen, kratzte sich mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf und ließ sich dann vor dem schlanken Mann in die Hocke sinken, um ihm mit der anderen Hand eine Teller mit Essen hinzustrecken. Law konnte beim besten Willen nicht umhin den anderen Mann, der scheinbar immer mit bloßem Oberkörper herumlief, verwundert anzusehen.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht doch Hunger hast."

Das Grinsen von Ace ging nun fast schon in ein Lächeln über und er ließ sich die der Kapitän auch einfach mit dem Hosenboden auf die Planken sinken, stellte dem anderen den Teller nun einfach vor die Füße, da dieser ihn noch nicht entgegen genommen hatte. Im ersten Moment zögerte Law noch unweigerlich, dann gab er aber doch mit einem minimalen Seufzen nach und nahm den Teller, um sich über das Essen herzumachen.

Ace saß ihm dabei die ganze Zeit einfach nur schweigend gegenüber, beobachtete ihn immer mal wieder kurz und schaute ansonsten entweder in den mittlerweile schwarzen, sternenbedeckten Himmel oder auf das finstere Meer hinaus.

Law konnte sich zwar nicht erklären wieso, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sich diese innere Unruhe, die durch seine ständige Langweile ausgelöst worden war, inzwischen fast gänzlich verzogen. Ob das irgendwie mit ihrem unerwarteten Mitfahrer lag oder war das alles einfach nur ein weiterer merkwürdiger Zufall?

Den leere Teller neben sich Stellend und etwas zur Seite schieben lehnte der Dunkelhaarige den Kopf an ein Brett der Reling und fixierte seinen Blick an seinem scheinbar gedankenverlorenen Gegenüber. Woher nur kamen ihm die Gesichtszüge des Typen bekannt vor? Ebenso hatte er das Gefühl ein Grinsen dieser Art bereits zuvor mal irgendwo gesehen zu haben, aber er war sich zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass er Ace niemals zuvor begegnet war.

„Sag mal, da du dich jetzt in der neuen Welt befindest, bist du auf der Grand Line sicherlich schon ziemlich weit herumgekommen, richtig? Bist du irgendwann mal den Strohhutpiraten begegnet? Also persönlich, nicht nur den Steckbriefen.", durchbrach Ace nach einer Weile die Stille und riss Law somit ebenfalls aus seinen Gedanken, der über diese Frage irritiert blinzelte. Wieso wollte er denn jetzt sowas wissen?

„Ehm…ja. Wir sind ihnen auf Sabaody Archipel begegnet. Kennst du die Typen oder hast du es sogar auf sie abgesehen?", wollte der Dunkelhaarige nun interessiert wissen, während er den Unterarm auf seinem angewinkelten Knie ablegte und seinen Gegenüber mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf aufmerksam beobachtete.

Als Ace nach anfänglicher Verblüffung doch tatsächlich anfing zu lachen, musste Law sich ein mauliges Knurren verkneifen und rollte kurz mit den Augen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich von dem Kerl nun doch ein wenig verarscht…

„Nein, ich habe es keinesfalls auf sie abgesehen und kennen ist fast schon untertrieben. Zwar bin ich den neusten Mitgliedern noch nicht begegnet, aber zumindest vom Käpt'n kann ich behaupten ihn nahezu in und auswendig zu kennen.", gab der andere Pirat nun endlich eine Antwort und dieser war nun auch wieder recht überraschend. Irgendwie schien es sich bei dem Vize von Whitebeard um ein halbes Mysterium zu handeln.

Der fragende Blick von Law sagte deutlich aus, dass er nicht so ganz mitkam bzw. nicht auf dem neusten Stand an Informationen war, weswegen Ace nur wieder belustigt grinste und sich kurz an die Krempe seines Hutes tippte.

„Du musst wissen, Strohhut Ruffy ist mein kleines Brüderchen und falls ich höre, dass irgendeiner ihm in die Quere kommen will, dann kriegt er Ärger mit mir.", klärte der Vize ihn nicht ohne Stolz auf und ließ sich gleich darauf einfach mit dem Rücken auf die Planken sinken, sodass er mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen in den sternenverhangenen Himmel blicken konnte.

Law blieb für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde der Mund offen stehen, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und sich nun zumindest erklären konnte, woher ihm die Gesichtszüge und das Grinsen von Ace bekannt vorkamen – Ruffy war seinem Bruder in gewisser Hinsicht recht ähnlich.

„Was heißt in die Quere kommen? Also wenn er mir noch mal über den Weg läuft werde ich zu einem Kampf auch nicht nein sagen. So viel wie man schon von ihm gehört hat ist es sicherlich interessant, sich mit dem Kopf der Strohhutpiraten mal persönlich anzulegen.", meinte der Dunkelhaarige mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen und beobachtete die Reaktion des Anderen, die sich aber lediglich in einem kurzen Seitenblick äußerte.

„Das meinte ich damit auch nicht. Ich mische mich grundsätzlich nicht in die Dinge andere ein, auch nicht in die meines Bruders. Das erwarte ich von ihm, also halte ich mich selbst auch daran. Ich kann es nur auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn irgendwelche abgewrackten Piraten in meiner Gegenwart große Töne spucken, dass sie den Strohhut erledigen wollen oder sogar jagt auf ihn machen wollen. Wenn man ihm über den Weg läuft und ein Kampf zustande kommt, klar, aber nicht auf so miese und billige Tour. Vor allem, wenn die Typen dann noch so selbstüberzeugte Säcke sind, die sich ihres Sieges angeblich sicher sind. Wer seinen Gegner auch nur annähernd einzuschätzen weiß geht niemals von vornerein von seinem Sieg aus, solche Pfeifen würde meinem Brüderchen nur den Weg versperren und wenn die mir zufällig begegnen, dann beseitige ich dieses Hindernis einfach mal.", erzählte Ace gelassen und warf dem Anderen dann noch eines dieser breiten Grinsen zu, das man wohl noch Kilometerweit erkennen könnte.

„Du wärst sicherlich auch ein interessanter Gegner. Als Vize von Whitebeard wirst du auch einiges drauf haben, nehme ich an. Ich hoffe doch, dass wir uns später auch noch mal begegnen und gegeneinander antreten können.", schlug Law inzwischen wieder ein ganzes Stück besser gelaunt vor und stützte das Kinn auf seine Hand.

Mittlerweile war er doch ganz froh über seine Entscheidung, den anderen an Bord gelassen zu haben. Zwar war er eigentlich gerne auf interessante Kämpfe aus, aber dieses Gespräch hatte auch eine ausgesprochen faszinierende Seite an sich und er hatte sich bereits mit dem Gedanken angefreundet den Anderen wie abgemacht zur nächsten Insel mitzunehmen und dort wieder ziehen zu lassen. Er hatte kein Problem damit einen Kampf einfach auf ihr nächstes Aufeinandertreffen zu verschieben, was hoffentlich nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen würde.

„Es ist selten mal einen Piraten mit so einer Einstellung zu finden. Irgendwie überraschst du mich, da ich dich anfangs doch etwas anders eingeschätzt hatte. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich mich geirrt habe. Ich denke sowohl ein Kampf mit mir als auch mit Ruffy würde bestimmt interessant werden und ich würde eine Herausforderung definitiv nicht ausschlagen.", stimmte der Vize zufrieden Grinsen zu, drehte sich auf die Seite und sah dem etwas Kleineren zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen direkt in die dunklen Augen.

Ein beinahe geheimnisvolles Funkeln lag in den Augen von Ace und fast hätte der Kapitän der Heart Piraten sich dazu hinreißen lassen, tiefer in diesem Blick versinken zu wollen.

„Ich verstehe das jetzt einfach mal als Kompliment.", brummte Law, konnte sich ein Grinsen allerdings nicht verkneifen und dann bewegte er sich aus seiner sitzenden Position an der Reling, um sich neben den Anderen zu legen und in den finsteren Himmel zu blicken.

„Tu das…Ach, ich hätte da mal eine Frage: Habt ihr eigentlich irgendeinen Schlafplatz für mich übrig? Ich bin recht platzsparend und nicht sehr anspruchsvoll, also muss es nicht sonst-wie nobel sein.", wechselte Ace schließlich mit einem leisen Auflachen das Thema, setzte sich nun auf und schob sich den Hut nach hinten vom Kopf, sodass dieser dank des Bandes um seinen Hals ihm nun ihm Nacken hing. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich durch die rabenschwarzen Haare und neigte den Kopf dann schräg zur Seite, um seinen Gastgeber wieder ansehen zu können.

„Na, wir finden sicherlich ein Plätzchen für dich, keine Sorge. Am besten gehst du einfach rein und fragst mal Bepo, der wird sich dann schon darum kümmern.", antwortete Law mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen. Jetzt wo sie vom Schlafen sprachen machte sich unweigerlich Müdigkeit in ihm breit und er war arg in Versuchung, die Nacht einfach hier auf Deck zu verbringen – das würde am nächsten Morgen allerdings sicherlich unangenehme Rücken- und Nackenschmerzen mit sich ziehen.

„Hmm…okay, dann frage ich den Teddy wohl mal, bin nämliche reichlich müde. Ich denke man sieht sich dann morgen früh wieder, hm.", sprach Ace mit relativ leiser Stimme, da ihm die schläfrige Stimmung des Anderen keinesfalls entgangen war und er wusste wie unangenehm laute Stimmen in so einem Moment für die Ohren sein konnten. Von dem Dunkelhaarigen erfolgte daraufhin lediglich ein bestätigendes Nicken, während seine Augen schon fast gänzlich geschlossen waren und seine Atmung langsam ruhiger wurde.

Eigentlich war es nicht unbedingt ratsam sich im Beisein eines fremden Piraten so zu verhalten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund sah er in dem Anderen keinerlei Gefahr, auch wenn er diesen als alles andere als schwach einschätzte. Irgendwie wusste er einfach, dass Ace sich benehmen würde und die gemeinsame Fahrt ohne Schwierigkeiten ablaufen würde.

„Na dann, Nacht und penn nicht hier draußen ein – du solltest wissen, wie unberechenbar das Wetter auf der Grand Line manchmal sein kann.", murmelte der Vize mit leicht belustigtem Unterton, während er den schlanken Mann für einen Moment betrachtete und grinsend den Kopf schüttelte. Sein Leben trieb ihn doch immer wieder auf die interessantesten Wege, auf denen er oftmals außergewöhnlichen Persönlichkeiten begegnete…

Mehr als ein leises Brummen kam nicht als Erwiderung und Law regte sich auch erst wieder, als sich unerwartet ein Schatten über ihn senkte, aber nur für einen winzigen Augenblick und gleich darauf starrte er nur noch ungläubig auf den bloßen Rücken des sich fortbewegenden Vize Whitebeards. Ruckartig hatte er sich aufgesetzt, die Augen verwirrt aufgerissen und langsam strich er sich mit den Fingerkuppen über die Lippen, auf denen er immer noch einen federleichten Druck zu verspüren glaubte.

-the end-


End file.
